Code Virus
by RestedEyesTellNoLies
Summary: Yumi, living with her dad gets a strange Email from someone named Anti Virus.  It states that she wanted Yumi as her partner in an Internet game called Code Lyoko.  Ulrich also receives an Email from a girl named Cyber. Is this just another free game?
1. Enter Yumi

Anti Virus

Enter Yumi

Yumi. Plain, simple Yumi. Always watching, never taking action. "Well, today was going to be different" she thought to herself. Yumi has finally, in eight years, taken interest in a boy. And this time she wasn't going to let that witch Sissy have him, like she did with every boy in school.

It wasn't that Yumi wasn't pretty. Actually, she was quite the opposite. She had long black hair, and light blue eyes. She was smart but not the athletic type, like her best friend Azure. She saddened at the thought of her. Azure Reilight was Yumi's one and only friend. She was a complete tomboy and always got her in trouble, but she was always there when you needed someone. Her smile had the power to even make Hitler turn good.

Azure (AZ) own abusive father murdered her a week ago. She had lots of family problems. AZ mother died giving birth to her, so she never had a mom. Her older brother died by saving her from a car collision and her father blamed her for both their deaths. AZ would be proud to finally see

Yumi stand for herself. With a smile on her face, Yumi walked to Kadic Academy.


	2. Azure?

Yumi made her way down the halls of Kadic Academy, unsure of what class to go to.

Yumi had always been use to AZ guiding her, but now she was on her own. She heard

the 9:00 bell ringing. 'Oh no!' she thought to herself. She did not want to be late on her

first day at school. Walking really fast, she crashed into a green shadow. (Guess who?)

"S-sorry" Yumi stuttered. "You better be" a cold voice replied. Yumi looked up to see a

boy in a green sweatshirt and dark green baggy pants. His brown hair bringing out his

icy black eyes. "Ulrich, chill dude. She said she was sorry." " Yeah, yeah" The boy

'Ulrich' just turned and walked to class. "Sorry 'bout that. Ulrich is like that to

everybody. Names Odd by the way." A very cheerful blonde-haired teen with purple

Sport shirt and dark purple skinny jeans stood in front of her. 'Man, he's cute.' Yumi

thought. As if Odd read her mind, he said, "Thanks, I know I am." That caught Yumi off

guard and she jumped ten feet away. Odd began to laugh wildly. Yumi, finally coming

out of shock, asked Odd where the Science class was. "Let me see your schedule" he

ordered. Yumi handed him her schedule. "Hey! You're in all of Ulrich and my classes;

in that case, I'll show you around." Walking to class, Yumi asked Odd what was biting

Ulrich in the butt. "He wasn't always like that", Odd, replied, "Something happened to

him last year and he won't tell anyone anything". "Oh" Yumi replied. 'It must have been

bad for him to act like that' she thought to herself. When the school day was finally over,

Yumi couldn't wait to get home. As she was walking to her two bedroom apartment, she

felt this weird shock going through her whole body. She froze on the spot. Suddenly,

flash backs of her dead friend Azure surfaced on her mind. One second Azure was

smiling at her, the next she was lying down on the floor dead. But the most scariest thing

that happened was that through all the flash backs, she heard a voice. "H-h—hh-hel—

help m—help me." It whispered. Her eyes widened when she realized who the voice

belonged to. "Azure," Yumi whispered. "Help me," it replied one last time before Yumi

past out on the street.


	3. Email

**Hi, everyone this is the third chapter of Code Virus. Please rate. **

Her eyes widened when she realized who the voice

belonged to. "Azure," Yumi whispered. "Help me," it replied one last time before Yumi

past out on the street.

Yumi woke up in her room. 'It was a dream?' Yumi asked herself. Looking

Down at herself, she realized she was still in her daytime clothes. 'So it wasn't a dream.

Wonder how long I've been out.' Yumi checked her clock. "10:00!" Yumi yelled so

Loud that Odd, who lived on the other end of town, fell off his chair because of the

Vibrations. Starting to get her bag ready, she saw a light shining from the living room.

Curiosity got the best of her as she started down the hall to the living room. She saw that

The light was coming from her computer. "YOU'VE GOT MAIL" was written in

Big bold letters across the computer screen. 'Weird, who would E-mail me at this late

Hour.' Yet again, letting curiosity take control, she went to her desk and sat down.

Without wasting anytime, she clicked on the envelope on the screen.

Ulrich Stern threw his green sweatshirt, down on his bed lazily. He was playing

Soccer for three hours straight with Odd. All he wanted was some sleep. Suddenly, his

Computer started beeping. Ulrich, wondering who would E-mail him at this time of

Night, headed toward the computer. Clicking on the envelope, he began to read.

"You have been chosen by the Viruses to" Yumi read. "Firewalls to help them

Stop the enemy, the Viruses" Ulrich recited. "To help them stop the enemy, the

Firewalls" Yumi read aloud. "From taking over both world, the digital one and your

World. Unlike most humans you have the ability to become a partner with the person that

Would work best with you. If you choose yes, a soul partner will be created or chosen for

You. If you wish to save the world click YES, if this is too much to handle than choose

NO. Choose wisely". "What the Heck" Ulrich yelled. "Sounds like fun" Yumi said.

And at the same time, Yumi and Ulrich clicked YES.

**Just to make sure u understand, this is not an Ulrich/Yumi fan fiction. Ulrich gets paired with someone else. Well please rate. Thanxs. **


End file.
